Sous la pluie
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [OS HPDM SPOILER TOME 6] Harry a peur de mourrir avant de connaitre la vraie amitié et le vrai... amour... Qui pour l'aider?


**Auteure**: Love Draco Malefoy

**Titre:** Te donner la lune

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Mais c'est quoi ces questions? Lol c'est toujours mes perso préférés!

**Résumé**: SPOILER TOME 6. Harry a peur. Il a peur de mourrir trop tôt, il a peur de perdre ses amis et l'espoir de connaitre l'amour, le vrai. Auta-t-il le temps de survivre? Qui l'y aidera? Slash HpDm

**Disclamer**: Que j'aimerais être J.K. Rowling! Mais bon, disons que cette histoire n'est que pour le plaisir d'écrire...

**-°xXx°-**

La pluie se mit à tomber à flots, d'un coup, comme un sceau que l'on renverse rapidement. Un vent froid soufflair l'immense parc de l'école de Poudlard. PRès du lac, une fine et noire silhouette était recroquevillée, ses genoux ramenés près de son corps, ses bras les entourant fermement. Tout son corps grelottait de froid alors que seul et à voix haute, le sauveur du monde sorcier pensait.

- Pourquoi moi? Diable, Sirius, vient m'aider! Supplia-t-il. Albus, pourquoi tu me laisses seul avec ce maniaque sadique de Voldemort? Pourquoi moi je devrais les sauver tous? Six ou sept milliards de personnes, c'est trop pour moi Dumbledore... Je n'ai pas eut le temps de vivre ma vie Albus... Ni de vrai amitié, ni... ni d'amour...

Sa voix s'éteignit avant de laisser un éternuement glisser contre ses lèvres, résonnant presque dans l'immensité vide du parc.

- Sirius... Pleura-t-il cette fois, ses larmes dissimulées par la pluie, mais pas par sa voix. Albus... je suis désolé, je vais échouer contre Voldemort... Et... -_Atchoum!_- Et je vais vous rejoin... _-atchoum_- ...dre

Il ne cessait d'éternuer, coupant cours à ses pensées et à ses paroles. Il n'entendit donc pas les pas qui s'approchaient de lui lentement.

- Potter! Dit une voix sifflante et trainante qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de sa Némésis.

- Laisse-moi Malefoy! J'ai bien le droit à ça au moins!

- J'ai le droit également d'être là Potter.

Harry se retourna et fit face à sa Némésis. Il plongea ses émeraudes dans les perles d'acier de Malefoy et dit, un peu plus bas et la voix démontrant toute sa fatigue.

- Pourquoi moi Malefoy?

Draco eut un sourire amusé et passa son regard de haut en bas sur le corps de Potter.

- C'est mon choix Potter, tu n'es pas mon père!

- Non effectivement, mais je croyais qu'un Malefoy était maitre de lui-même et des autres pas esclaves d'un sang-mêlé qui plus est!

Malefoy perdit son sourire et lança un regard noir à son homologue masculin.

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père Potter, ses idéaux, je m'en fiche!

- Alors tu aurais pu te mettre du con côté au moins Malefoy! _-Atchoum_-

- J'ai choisis ce qui me semblait être l'idéal pour celui...

Malefoy écartilla les yeux et reprit un air bien à lui alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche, près à questionner son ennemi.

- Pour celui...? Pour qui Malefoy?

- Personne Potter... Tu n'as pas à savoir ma vie privée Potty!

- Alors j'espère que tu seras heureux Malefoy... Tu as la chance d'être avec quelqu'un que tu aimes... Je n'aurai jamais cette chance moi... _-Atchoum_-

Harry se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il disait et se retourna vivement, quittant Malefoy sans dire un mot de plus, éternuant souvent. Il glissa alors sur l'herbe mouillée et tomba dans le lac noir et glacé sous le regard étonné puis inquiet de son rival.

Il n'eut pas la chance toutefois de rester à la surface, ses membres engourdis par le froid l'empêchant de battre des pieds et nager. Il perdit alors connaissance après avoir manqué d'air trop longtemps.

**-°xXx°-**

Quand il se réveilla, c'était dans un large lit drappé entièrement de vert et de noir, recouvert de trois ou quatre grosses couvertures réchauffées par magie. Il remarqua alors le pyjama de velour dans lequel il était et tourna les yeux vers le reste de la chambre, jettant un regard circulaire à la pièce où il était. Il remarqua alors deux capes accrochées; la première, portant le blason des serpentard et la seconde, noir à capuchon, comme celui des mangemorts.

- Oh non!

Il plaque sa main sur sa bouche, regrettant d'avoir parlé tout haut et entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Il aperçu alors une tête blonde près de lui.

- Ça va Potter?

- Euh... je ne pense pas... Malefoy, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta... chambre?

- Eh bien Potter, tu avais un début d'hypothermie alors il te fallait un lit chaud, comme je ne sais pas le mot de passe des Gryffondors et que les lits de l'infirmerie sont trop froids, je t'ai emmené à ma chambre...

- L'infirmerie aurait été correcte! Dit-il en tentant de se relever.

Mais Malefoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le plaqua sur le lit d'une main, le fixant du regard.

- Th th th... Potter, tu restes ici...

- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger Malefoy! Et pourquoi m'aurais-tu sauvé? J'aurais aimé mieux mourrir...

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu parlais de Sirius et de Dumbledore Potter!

- Tu m'écoutais?

- Bien évidemment! Et j'ai bien fait puisque tu aurais pu mourrir.

- Ça t'aurait bien arrangé que je disparaisse enh?

- Ne parle pas de ce dont tu n'as pas idée! Siffla Malefoy, un air vexé sur le visage.

- Voldemort aurait été content que tu sois celui qui m'aie achevé, tu serais devenu son favori, ça, tu'aurait aimé!

- Sur un seul point oui, sinon... non!

- Et sur quel point Malefoy?

- Le fait que je serais devenu le favori de Voldemort... mais je n'aurais pas aimé...

- Pourtant, n'est-ce pas le rêve de tout mangemort que de devenir un favori?

- Pas tous Potter! Lança Malefoy rapidement, sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu connais l'OP?

- L'OP?

- L'Ordre du Phénix Potter!

- D'après toi! Je dois sauver le monde alors c'est la moindre des choses que je le connaisse! Et alors? Comment connais-tu l'Ordre?

Draco soupira fortement et prit place face à sa Némésis. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui semblait plus perdu qu'autre chose.

- Potter... tu ne comprendras donc rien? Si je connais l'Ordre, c'est parce que j'en fais partie!

Une gamme d'émotions passèrent sur le visage du survivant, qui semblait avoir cessé de respirer depuis quelques secondes. Draco s'en inquiéta et s'approcha du sauveur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Harry reprit connaissance quelques secondes ensuite.

- Tu reafgis trop violemment Potter... si je dois te dire ma seconde nouvelle, tu en mourreras!

- Dit-la moi, je crois avoir été plongé trop souvent dans le secret, je veux savoir et puis... tu viens de m'annoncer la meilleure? nouvelle alors rien ne me choquera plus...

Draco prit son souffle, posa ses mains sur la couverture et s'approcha de Potter, glissant sa bouche près de son oreille et, d'un ton doux et calme qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, dit:

- Je t'aime Harry.

Et alors que le cerveau du Survivant enregistrait les informations, Draco s'enfuit hors de la chambre.

Harry tenta de se relever mais une force l'en empêcha et, prit d'un air déterminé,il détruisit complètement le champs magique et se mit à la suite de Draco, empruntant sa cape pour se cacher.

Il parvint à attrapper Draco, une fois dehors, alors que la pluie tombait toujours. Il cria le nom de Malefoy et s'effondra au sol alors que la boue sous son pieds le faisait glisser.

- Harry! Mais quel crétin tu fais à venir de nouveau sous la pluie! Tu dois rentrer...

Harry se redressa et se mit face à Draco avant de dire, à quelques centimètres de son visage:

- Je m'en fous Draco...

Et il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la pluie glissant contre leurs visages. Harry approfondit le baiser et posa ses mains autour du cou de Draco qui posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun. À cours de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Harry, contre ses lèvres, dit:

- Je t'aime Draco... _Merci Sirius_...

La dernière phrase fut dites à voix trop basse pour que Draco ne l'entende et, d'un accord commun, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Harry connaissait l'amour.

**-°xXx°-**

**Fin?...**

**-°xXx°-**

**C.A.:** Alors... épilogue ou pas?

Nah! à moins d'avoir assez de reviews!

Jusque là, adios!

LDM


End file.
